


popcorn is only allowed in the theatre

by earlofcardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Steve, and Natasha have a quiet night in.</p><p>Written for fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popcorn is only allowed in the theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



“Are we having popcorn?”

Steve kicked at James’s boot while he asked. Natasha had noticed since the beginning how often Steve needed to reassure himself that James was still alive. Sometimes Natasha had to do the same thing, but it was late at night when the shadows threatened to overcome them all.

Natasha shook herself. It wasn't the time or the mood for those thoughts.

She leaned her full weight against James’s back. “No. We are not having popcorn. James gets it everywhere. And we have to sleep in this bed after the movie is over.”

“Well what are we watching?” James hefted himself off the bed and headed toward their kitchen with Steve in his wake. “Do I at least get those sugary straw things? You aren't very accommodating tonight, Tasha.”

“When have I ever been accommodating? It’s like you forget you’re an idiot most of the time. I’m just here to remind you.”

Steve laughed, but he didn't take sides.

Natasha had no idea how he managed to do that constantly.

“I’m not sure what movie we’re watching. It’s next on Clint’s list of essential movies. And then that’s ten, and we’re switching to Pepper’s.”

“So if we watch two movies tonight, we’re going to get cinematic whiplash?” James shook his head, but he was smiling.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Buck. And we might not have time for two.”

“You tired, Cap?” Natasha threaded her fingers through his and tugged him down to her. Her eyes were laughing, and she saw Steve’s smile blossom over his face almost involuntarily. Natasha dropped her voice to barely above a whisper, “Or do you have other plans for us tonight?”

“Stop teasing him, Natalia.” James wrapped his arm around her from behind. 

“Or I’m going to make you pop the popcorn, and then eat it on your pillow.”

Natasha huffed dramatically, Steve laughed, and James crowed fake victory around the kitchen.


End file.
